Solid state imagers, including charge coupled devices (CCD) and CMOS imagers, have been used in photo imaging applications. A solid state imager circuit includes a focal plane array of pixel cells, each one of the cells including a photosensor, which may be a photogate, photoconductor or a photodiode having a doped region for accumulating photo-generated charge. Microlenses are placed over imager pixel cells to focus light onto the initial charge accumulation region of the photosensor.
Use of microlenses significantly improves the photosensitivity of the imaging device by collecting light from a large light collecting area and focusing it onto a small photosensitive area of the photosensor. As the size of imager arrays and photosensitive regions of pixels continue to decrease, it becomes increasingly difficult to provide a microlens capable of focusing incident light rays onto the photosensitive regions of the pixel cell. This problem is due in part to the increased difficulty in constructing a microlens that has the optimal focal characteristics for the increasingly smaller imager device. Microlens shaping during fabrication is important for optimizing the focal point for a microlens. This in turn increases the quantum efficiency for the underlying pixel array. Utilizing a spherical microlens shape is better for focusing incoming light onto a narrow focal point, which allows for the desired decrease in photosensor size. Spherical microlenses, however, suffer from gapping problems which are undesirable as described below.
Microlenses may be formed through either a subtractive or an additive process. In the additive process, a lens material is formed on a substrate. The lens material is subsequently formed into a microlens.
In conventional additive microlens fabrication, an intermediate material is deposited in an array onto a substrate and formed into a microlens array using a reflow process. Each microlens is formed with a minimum distance, typically no less than 0.3 microns, between adjacent microlenses. Any closer than 0.3 micrometers may cause two neighboring microlenses to bridge during reflow. In the known process, each microlens is patterned in a material layer as a single square with gaps around it. During reflow of the patterned square microlens material, a gel drop is formed in a partially spherical shape driven by the force equilibrium of surface tension and gravity. The microlenses then harden in this shape. If the gap between two adjacent gel drops is too narrow, they may touch and merge, or bridge, into one larger drop. Bridging changes the shape of the lenses, which leads to a change in focal length, or more precisely the energy distribution in the focal range. A change in the energy distribution in the focal range leads to a loss in quantum efficiency of, and enhanced cross-talk between, pixels. On the other hand, if the gapping is too wide during fabrication, the gaps allow unfocused photons through the empty spaces in the microlens array, leading to lower quantum efficiency and increased cross-talk between respective photosensors of adjacent pixel cells.
Accordingly, it is desirable to form a microlens array having a smaller focal point in order to increase the quantum efficiency of the associated photosensors. It is also desirable to form a microlens array having minimized gapping between the microlenses without causing bridging during the microlens fabrication reflow process.